Interconnect receptacles for receiving plugs of a corresponding type are commonly installed in a variety of computing devices such as personal computers, laptops, tablets, smartphones, televisions, etc. Many of these are made in compliance with a corresponding standard such a UNIVERSAL SERIAL BUS (USB), DISPLAYPORT, or HIGH-DEFINITION MULTIMEDIA INTERFACE (HDMI) specification which limits properties such as physical dimensions, electrical shielding, and various durability test results so that a corresponding standard plug can be used in conjunction with any manufacturer's receptacle and result in a consistent experience for the user. As a result, substantially altering the materials and components of a receptacle while maintaining compliance with the corresponding standard can be difficult.
In recent years, a wide variety of computing devices have been manufactured with colored external surfaces other than a typical metallic color such as silver or gold. However, due to requirements such as electrical or radio shielding set by the corresponding standard, interconnect receptacles installed in a colored computing device generally remain metal with at most a metallic finish or plating applied to visible surfaces such as an inner surface and outer rim. Particularly in high-end devices, this mismatch of colors can lead to unsightly clashing to a discerning user, or else limit the color options of the computing device to metallic colors such as silver or black, in order to have a consistent appearance that is customizable and cosmetically pleasing for the user.